Google Results For: Sonny Monroe
by girlychock
Summary: When Sonny over hears what happened when Chad typed his name on google, she gets curious and does the same, what happens when she reads about SWAC and fanfic? What will she think? I don't know your going to have to read!
1. Sonny with a Chance?

**A.N. Hey guys! OK so I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or those really long stories but if you want me to continue I will.**

I opened the door to Tawni and I's dressing room, flopping down on the leopard printed couch and setting down the heavy wig I would be wearing in this weeks sketch on So Random! I looked around slowly for a clock so I could tell the time, i was really tired.

_7:54 pm_

Well, It's not that late, but my eyes felt like they weighed a ton. I slowly drifted of to sleep...

*** * ***

I quickly opened my eye's to the sound of a lawn mower outside. Getting up, I looked at the clock again.

_9:35 am_

I jolted up and went to my computer, not really thinking i could just use my phone, I sent my mom an e-mail telling her I was OK, and at the studio.

I heard voices from the hall, they were getting closer, and closer. Realizing who it was, I walked slowly to the door to listen... no eavesdropping, listen. They're both completely different things.

"I want that website erased for good!" An angry Chad shouted at someone. "When I typed in my name, that was the first thing that popped up." He sounded more calm now, but I could tell he was still angry. Wait what website? Well, that's what happened when Chad typed in his name, but what about me?

I jumped up from the spot near the door and ran to the little laptop I was just on. I typed in Google on the little thing and it popped up. Quickly typing my name I typed **Sonny Monroe **and pressed enter. The first couple things that popped up were this:

_Does chad dylan cooper like sonny monroe?_

_Has Sonny monroe ever kissed chad dylan Cooper?_

_Wikipeadia- Sonny with a chance episodes for season two_

Whoa wait what? Season two? What season two theres no season two! There shouldn't even be a season one. Curious yet angry I clicked on the link.

**Sixteen minutes later**

Oh my god. How do they know all this stuff happened?!?! I looked at a corner of the room. "I know you're there! I know it! So you better just turn off the TV and just stop, stop now!' I went back to the computer and typed in **Sonny with a Chance**. Then, this is what popped up;

_SWAC on Youtube_

_SWAC official website_

_SWAC _

Not thinking, I clicked on the add, type thing. All these things popped up. They looked like stories or something. I randomly clicked on a story called 'The First Grade Mind' (**A.N. Yes this is my story but I didn't want to use anyone else's just in case they didn't want me to.**)

_!76 minutes later_

Wow! That's all I can say. These people can write, like, good. I didn't just read the first grade thing, I read a lot of other ones. I kind of hated that people though think that there's a Channy. I mean, I guess I, like him a little but it's not like he likes me.

Well, it's only about eleven. Sighing for some apparent reason I walked over to the Mackenzie Falls set and went to Chad's dressing room. Walking, I found him sitting on his couch, staring at a blank TV. Putting the laptop in front of him, and pointing ti the 'Fanfic link and the SWAC episode link, I said.

"I think you should check this out."

**A.N. Soooo what do you think? You can tell me really anything, even if you hate it, it just helps me more! Well, bye!**


	2. Chad

"Don't you think there's something weird about this though." I asked Chad pacing his dressing room. "They could be actually filming us right now." Chad ignored me though, his eye's were now glued to the computer screen.

"What is it!" I yelled. I was kind of pissed right now, I got to say. My life was almost like my diary and they were showing it on the station called "Walt channel". (**A.N. Yes it's supposed to be Disney channel**). They were selling T-shirts, backpacks, folders. And it gets as much views as American Singers!

"So you were falling for me." Chad smirked and looked up at me.

"Huh?" I ran to the computer screen to find me in Tawni and I's dressing room. Tawni was sitting down and examining her nails and I was nervously passing the floor.

"He he yeah." I quickly walked away from Chad and in front of the big picture of him he had in his room.

"Have you read that one story yet?" I asked him.

"Uh...no." I walked over to the mini fridge he had, took out a cherry Pepsi and leaned against the counter.

"Well you should, the website is ." He started typing on his laptop than sighed.

"How do you spell fiction?"

_three minutes later_

Chad sat there silently for a moment. He just stared at the computer screen, his eye's going back and forth really fast. Every moment or so I sipped my Pepsi staring at him. His emotions changed about every three minutes. It started with bored, surprised, happy, sad, bored, happy and then sad again.

My phone vibrated and I jumped as it did, spilling a little soda on the soft, crème colored carpet. Ignoring it like nothing happened I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at it.

"Lunch time." I said, skipping to the door, still ignoring the little blackish stain on the carpet.

I turned around.

"Chad arn't you coming?" Still ignoring me.

"Yo! Chad, it's Zac Efron!" That made him jump, nearly punching me in the face.

"Oh, sorry Sonny, I didn't-"

"Chad It's fine just- c'mon."

**A.N. Ok, sorry if this chapter was short, but I was watching The Dark Knight in HD on my 47 inch. TV (not trying to brag or anything I'm just saying why it seemed like it took forever to write this) Such a good movie though! Anyway, please review. The new SWAC walk a mile in my pants is supposed to be on Youtube tomorrow so watch it, like, if you want to. Anyway, I think it is. Oh well.**

**Review please!**


	3. Well, they least we could do is

During Lunch Chad and I didn't say a word to each other. I would glance at him once in awhile but then quickly turn away to find he was looking at me. Rehearsal seemed like it would never end. I kept messing up my lines because of the 'secret camera' thing, and then realizing that the camera just got me messing up my lines made me just mess them up even more! Quickly after Marshal said we'd be ending rehearsal early I got out my phone, quickly texted Chad to tell him to meet me at my dressing room and, well waited in my dressing room. Around seven Chad arrived.

"We got to fix this." I said my eyes I could tell full of worry. Chad flopped down on the leopard print couch and sighed. "I know, but there's nothing we could do about it. I mean the least we could do is somehow look up the addresses of all the writers that write so called 'Sonny with a Chance' stories and tell them to stop." I sighed, but realizing what he just said, I made a short five foot run for my jacket, got an address finder app for my iPhone and started for the first writer that popped in my head.

"Hey wait up!" Chad whined making me stop as I pressed enter. "What are you doing?"

"The least we could do." I said, hopping in my car and starting the engine. Chad hesitated for a moment, I could tell he was trying to remember what he just said, and before I could start backing out Chad jumped in the passenger's seat and looked ahead of him. "So where are we going?"

"The airport, we got to head towards Oregon."

"We're driving?"

"No," I quickly answered. "Look it's four o'clock, by the time we actually get to where we need to be, it'll be around six."

"A jet? Because we could use mine." Sonny thought about it for a moment as they stopped at a red light. Then looked at Chad, popped her iPhone into a plug into her car and looked at Chad. "What's the address?"

**A.N. Hello people. So I thought it'd be cool if they tried to find all the people that write SWAC stories on fanfiction!!! Yay! Awesomeness. So if you want to be in this story (Which I really hope you do) all you got to do is tell me. And if you're going to be in the next chapter or something I'll inform you so you know, don't freak…please :) **


	4. hubbabubbaouch

It took awhile for Chad and Sonny to find the address to , so instead of getting there at six, it was more like seven thirty.

Chad waited impatiently after Sonny rang the doorbell. Sonny didn't really know what to expect. A grown adult that had no idea what was happening, or possibly just to find no one home. No car was parked in front of the house, and by what Sonny could tell, there was probably not even a garage.

About five seconds later the door swung open and a tall, blond haired girl with glasses and a few freckles here and there appeared. Her eyes quickly widened and by what Chad could tell, was trying not to smile. Suddenly, her whole face changed and she quickly slammed the door right in the two actors' faces.

"Well, let's go." Chad turned around but Sonny his arm (ignoring the weird feeling that skipped through her arm) and brought him right up the cement stairs, just as the door was opening again.

The girl quickly grabbed the two actors into her house and shoved them right into a closet as she yelled, "Ok, when you hear the door slam, you can come back downstairs." and with that she slammed the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" The girl demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"We just wanted to ask some questions." The girls lips clinked together like a magnet and a fridge.

"About what? You haven't even answered my question." She took a piece of gum out of her pocket and started chewing.

"What's your name?" Sonny asked, cocking her head.

"Hazel-" She blew a quick bubble, "-but most people call me Izzy."

"Alright Hazel/Izzy," Chad started, "Tell us about Sonny with a Chance." Hazels expression changed and she stared at the two stars in front of her. Suddenly after what seemed like forever she shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "What do' ya want to know?"

"Everything. We already know about all the episodes that premiered, from season one, episode one from season 2 episode something. I think it's called 'The Legend of Candyface.'"

"That could take awhile." Silence filled the closet and no one spoke for awhile. "Why did you come to me?" Chad looked at Sonny, the one who had dragged him here in the first place while Sonny looked at Chad.

"I don't know." Sonny said, turning away, " You were just the first author that popped in my head." No one really spoke after that, the only noise was of the pencil Izzy was using to write something down on a piece of paper she found in a storage bin. Finally she passed the paper to the stars. Here's what it said:

_Go to and type in: Sonny with a Chance (SWAC) season 2 and just see what pops up._

_Go to and go to the categories TV shows; Sonny with a Chance and look at stories they write._

_Authors I recommend:_

_-Klutsy-but-cute_

_-channygirl33_

_-love-cdc_

_-watermoon12_

_-lilrockerchic_

_-Katherine Jones_

_-Random Channy Loliver Lover_

"Simple enough, but is this all the author people." Chad asked, looking up from the paper to Hazel.

"Oh, no there is way more than this, I just did the first ones that popped in _my _head." She smiled at that, but then quickly frowned. "Now move before my parents get here, besides, you got a long way to go."

**A.N. I don't know about this chapter, it doesn't feel right. And yes I did me first just so I could get myself over with. **

**Ok next up is (I swear I drew from a hat) Klutsy-But-Cute! Yay! Don't know who is next but we'll just have to see!**

**Falling for the falls clips! I've never seen this before but maybe you have!!! Can-not-wait!!!**

**(Without spaces) .com/watch?v=2B2kpORh8FU&feature= related **


	5. KlutzyButCute

"Chad are you sure this is the place?" Sonny asked, trying to glance at her phone Chad was holding.

"Sonny is CDC ever wrong?" Chad obnoxiously asked going past the water fountain and up the big marble steps. Sonny had to smirk at all the things she could say back, but decided to let it go this once.

As Chad rang the door bell, he couldn't help but ask Sonny why she'd chosen to choose him to show instead of anyone else.

"Well after reading about…CHANNY,-"Sonny shivered at the memory of some stories she had read, and for being 'forced to say the name, "- I thought you should know. Plus to that if I told Nico or Grady or Tawni- Ooh Tawni would be so mad and, and…well I think you get my point."

Chad rang the loud doorbell again and turned back to Sonny. "What about the small chick?"

"Have you not been around?" Sonny asked, "She's been at home with a broken leg for three months!...and FYI her name is Zora. Zora Jane Lan-" The door swung open and showed a brown haired girl in a Pink and Yellow polka dotted robe. Her hair was wet and was making the floor around her was covered with water. She was definitely older than the last girl, but what surprised Sonny was how she acted about five seconds later.

At first the girl stood there, blinked her eyes a couple times and acted more nervous than surprised, but BOOM like a bomb screamed and ran up to the two stars, about to hug them but quickly stopped in her tracks.

"You know," She said, "If I weren't wet and had pants on, I'd hug you… BRB." The girl quickly ran up the stairs and slammed the door. Chad could've sworn he heard he scream again which made him smirk to himself.

Around five minutes later the girl returned wearing a pair of ripped dark wash skinny jeans and and a baggy pink shirt with a big white belt. She was also wearing a hat that in sewed on letters read 'Micki'.

Micki allowed the stars to come in, sitting down in a really big room with a TV almost bigger than Chad's.

"So we we're just, uh, wondering what you knew about Sonny with a Chance, because well um-"

Micki interrupted Sonny quickly, talking so fast you could barely understand what she was saying. Micki finally stopped leaving the two speechless. "So what's your favorite episode?"

_Two Hours Later_

"And that is why the whole 'Falling for the Falls' is my favorite episode." Micki smirked and looked over at Sonny, who had a queasy feeling in her stomach and Chad looked like he was going to faint right there on Mick's couch (Which Micki had no problem with at all).

"Wow, um, that's a lot…So…how do you know that?" Chad stumbled for the first time, not daring to look at Sonny.

"Uhg, guys, as much as I would love to sit here and chat a little longer, I have to go meet up with my bf at the mall, so if you could just tell me why you were here that'd be great." Micki crossed her arms over her chest and stood up narrowing her eye in-between them.

"_Wow this chick is confusing." _Sonny said, not daring to speak. "_First she loves us to bits and nearly pushes us into her house and now she's trying to get us away?" _Sonny shook her head before getting Micki more upset and explained why they were here and why they wanted it to stop.

Micki hesitated for a moment, then remembered one of her stories and nearly popped like a balloon.

"What! No, I can't I have, like _have _to finish my story, there is no way I'm deleting it."

"Well can you finish that one story and be done?" Chad asked, using his best CDC grin and staring at the teenage girl.

"Well…ok fine, but that's all I'm doing. I'm not going to delete my SWAC one-shot, OR most definitely not all my Twilight fics! Oh guys this is unfair and-"

"That's all we ask." Sonny said getting up, wanting to blast for the door. "Well…Bye!" And with that the two stars ran for the door.

**A.N. LOL! Wasn't my best chapter but still, I kind of like it! Alright, next up is (Mysterious Drumming sound in my head)…love-cdc! YEAH! Cool…yeah.**


	6. lovecdc

Sonny leaned against the metal wall after Chad rang the doorbell, crossing her arms over her chest and yawning at how tired she was. Chad and Sonny had taken a very long plane trip from Oregon to Spain. It was about maybe Two AM in Los Angeles and now, as Chad's phone reads, Two PM so the sunlight wasn't helping with their situation.

"So this is the last and then we'll just stop-" But one again, Sonny was interrupted by the door opening and a young fourteen year old girl was reveled. Her long brown hair was a mess and her skin was pale, making her big brown eyes pop out of their sockets.

"CHAD!" She nearly screamed. She quickly coughed and itched her nose. Her voice sounded like they were squished together.

_This may not be the best time to visit. _Sonny thought, biting her finger and staring at the girl. "Well come in!" She sneezed and allowed the two stars to walk in. Sonny, being very afraid of germs hesitated for a moment, then walked in. Sonny sat down in a black chair next to Chad while the girl UN paused the TV and turned it down a bit and then turned back to the two teens in front off her.

"So, what brings you here today?" She said, Taking a sip of her 7-up and pulling a blanket over her legs.

"Well we're trying to stop Fanfiction for um...SWAC as you might say and, well..." Chad thought for a moment of what exactly to say, but right there Sonny finished his sentence.

"We're going to every author of SWAC and well, telling them to stop." The girl cocked her head.

"Stop, why?"

"Well," Chad started again. "You see, um-"

"Gloria."

"-Gloria, we don't like everyone writing stuff about our life's and well, we don't feel like...conferable when people do that." Gloria sat there for a moment with her eyes looking at the hands in her lap. She looked back up at the stars, glanced at the TV, smiled and looked back at Sonny and Chad.

"I can still watch the show, and finish my un- finished stories, right?" Sonny looked at the TV and tried to listen as closely as she could.

"_-do something about it." She heard herself say._ Oh crap, she knew what was coming. _"Sonny will you go out with me."_ The TV changed to a weird background and I date of the episode shown over the TV. June thirteenth.

"Sure why not." Chad said giving Gloria his special smirk. Gloria fluttered her eyes and you could tell she was trying to not to smile. Sonny gave Chad a stare that said 'That may not be a good idea' but Chad just ignored her and stood up.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Glinda." Gloria frowned.

"It's Gloria."

"Ok, whatever."

**A.N. Hey peoples of what's up? Nothing, alright. HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE PREIVEW FOR FALLING FOR THE FALLS PART ONE FOR JUNE THIRTEENTH! It was on TV I swear I swear I saw it. LOL ok next chapter I was thinking I'd just show the flight back to America but the chapter after that will be...RANDOMCHANNYLOLIVERFAN! YAY! LOL!**

**30 Reviews for 5 chapters! you guys are awsome! **


	7. Goodnight Sonshine

Sonny looked out the airplane window and tried to make out the objects in the dark night sky. All she could see was the blinding light from the the left airplane wing.

Chad was sitting next to her, looking at his 'Facebook' from his phone and sighing every few moments. Almost everyone else on the plane was asleep and so it was quiet.

Sonny leaned against the window, but then bolted up like a ninja.

"_What if it breaks?" _Sonny thought, biting her lip, trying not to close her eyes. "_Silly Sonny, it's not going to break." _Sonny leaned on the window again to find her self up right again. She looked over at Chad, who looked like he had his mind stuck in the world of 'Farm Ville', got her pillow and laid it on Chad's shoulder and placed her head on the pillow, closing her eyes.

When Chad was positive Sonny was asleep, Chad put his phone down and looked at the sleeping girl on his shoulder.

"Goodnight Sonshine." He whispered. Suddenly almost like he was being forced, he kissed the brunette on the head and closed his own eyes.


	8. RandomChannyLoliverFan

"Stupid planes lossing gas making us stop in Ohio and see another author." Chad mumbled as they pulled up into a dirt drive way to the home of RandomChannyLoliverFan.

"Chad shut up and get out of the car." Sonny hissed as she opened the car door and walked up to the door. Chad rolled his eyes and followed Sonny to the porch steps and standing next to her after she knocked. A roar of barks filled the air, making Chad jump and grab Sonny's arm.

"Scared of a little puppy?" Sonny asked, laughter filled in both her eyes as she stared at Chad.

"Pft! Why would the great CD- AHHHH!" The door had swung open and three Large Chocolate labs ran out and jumped towards Chad, who was running around on the trimmed lawn. A small Pom-pom dog as Sonny called it came up to Sonny and jumped and licked her.

"Aww." Sonny went down to pet the cute little dog but a girl in white shorts and a night blue Aeropostale tanktop came to pick the dog up. Her blond hair was in a messy bun. Her tan skin made her blue eyes pop out too.

"Sorry 'bout that." The girl said, looking back at Chad and chuckling. "Ronald! Daisy! Hersey!" The dogs ran back in the house and Chad slowly and shakely got off the ground and right behind Sonny. Sonny couldn't help but laugh.

"So now are you happy everyone loves CDC?" Chad just looked away which made the two girls laugh even more.

"I'm Clarissa." The girl said, shaking Sonnys hand and smiling a pearly white smile. "And this is Cheerio." Sonny laughed, "Cute."

"So don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?" Sonny chuckled.

"We're trying to stop the, um, SWAC Fanfiction...race?" Clarissa cocked her head. "Why?"

So Sonny (with Chad behind her, glancing at the door making sure Ronald, Daisy and Hersey didn't come back out and attack his face and perfect hair again) explained how she had found Fanfiction that easily, how uncomfertable she felt about people writing about her persanol life and Channy and how both her and Chad wanted it to stop. It was alot of talking, and it all took thirty minutes just to get out.

"Hm, well...Hm..." The seventh grader thought about it for a moment while the cool Ohio breeze aloud wind chimes to rattle with noise and leaves to scrape the concreate ground.

"I don't know...can I think about it?" Sonny sighed.

"Here are the terms. You can finish writing any story you havn't finished and you can still read stories, but you can't review or favorite'cause then that will make people go to your profle, read your storys and then one person will say make a sequal and you couldn't so than, well I think you get it."

"Can I wait in the car?" Chad whispered to Sonny. The burnette nodded and Chad walked to the car.

"Can I still watch the show?"

"Well-"

"Please! I havn't seen Falling for the falls part 2 yet and thats supposed to air tomorrow!" Sonny sighed again.

"Can you send it to me when it comes on youtube?" Clarissa smiled.

"Of coarse! i'll just need your e-mail." So the girls swapped e-mails and Clarissa decided she would go with the bet.

As Sonny got in the car, she thought about the dream she had had the other night. It was odd and the fact that Chad had kissed her on the head in her dream didn't help either when she was near Chad. She plopped into the uncomfterable Airport car seat and looked over at Chad as her started the car and headed back towards the airport.

**A.N. hey hey hey whats up peoples! SO I was thinking instead of Me PMing you guys you'll PM me and I'll just choose someone randomly. If you choose too, I really just need to know the basics of what you look like and personal life and stuff, As much as you feel comfterable with.**

** P.S. Sorry, I'm not sure if RandomChannyLoliverFans' name really is 'Clarissa but she forgot to tell me. Sorry! **


	9. Small Town Girl 2014

"Chad, would you calm down?" Sonny asked at the frantic boy who was whispering to himself.

"No, Sonny. I can't calm down." Chad said, looking out the window at the still houses and trees and other things you might find when you run out of gas and end up in Lockland, Ohio in a huge neighbor hood during a blazing hot day.

Sonny sighed and looked out the window as well, the sun crossing her eyes making water apear like mist on a cold day.

"Maybe she can help." Sonny looked over at Chad and pointed to a tall girl with blond/brown (blond on the top, brown on the bottom) wearing a yellow T-shirt with knee shorts, black conver high-tops and sunglasses.

"Why not?" Chad got out of the car, but Sonny could swear she still heard Chad whispering to himself about how this was a stupid idea.

"Um,...hello?" Sonny, awckwardly yet smiling came up to the girl, followed by a shaking Chad.

The girls mouth became a watermelon as she stopped walking.

"You're..." Chad sighed, pushed Sonny aside and popped his collar, giving the girl a million dollar smile.

"I know. Please no autographs or flash pictures." Chad made a super man pose and waited for the girl to take out her cell phone and start taking pictures, then would send them to all her friends and she'd become the most popular girl in the school.

The girl made one of those annoying gasps' and pushed Chad aside. "Not you! Sonny Monroe, from So Random!" The girl did a silent scream and jumped up and down. Chad just stood there. Mouth spread open.

"Uh...yes." The girl smiled so wide Chad could've sworn her smile was bigger than Sonny's. How could someone have a bigger smile than Sonny's?

Chad shrugged his shoulders, trying to get rid of the thought as he stared at the two girls bonding and talking.

The sun blazed over the teens and it felt like hours to Chad, and about five seconds to the girls. It had been only ten minutes though untel Chad couldn't help it any more.

"Can we leave?" Sonny stopped talking and stared over at Chad. Before she could think Chad opened his mouth again.

"I mean, what's the point of being here if your just going to talk about puppies or whatever."

Sonny gigled. "Beth and I were talking about Cats, Chad."

"Oh well same differance."

Beth looked confused, "What were you here for?" Sonny explained the whole situation (with Chad butting in a few times) and Beth stared at the burnette with fasanation.

"Oh, here I'll give you my e-mail so I can tell you updates and stuff." Sonny beamed. "Sweet. Hey I think I have to go before Chad explodes. You'd think he'd be used to the heat." Beth laughed and handed Sonny a peice of paper.

"Can you tell me anything before I go?" Beth just giggled and said-

"You and Chad have GOT to hook up."

**A.N. Hello people of the world! (sorta). Alright next up is...Finn give us a drum roll- *Finn Hudsen from 'Glee' gives us a drum roll***

** SONWITACHANCE**

**Stay awsome!**


	10. watermoon12

**A.N. I LOVE GLEE!... that is all.**

"Sonny, it's two o'clock in september, she's probably at school!" Chad yelled, following me to the house where a certain watermoon12 lived. Sonny and Chad had to stop there expedition for awhile cause they realised they missed about a week or two of filming. Sonny was still determend to find out everything she could.

She and Chad secretly watched every single episode of Sonny with a Chance, now realizing that it wasn't heading into there lifes anymore. Sonny did some reaserch after awckwardly watching 'Falling for the Falls part 1' with Chad and realized the audience wanted Sonny and Chad together, so Walt Channel decided to let it through and ignor them (Sonny still thought they were watching them though).

Sonny knocked on the door rapidly. She loved this part, meeting fans and everything!

The door opened slowly, appearing a girl with a 'Red Socks' jersy, some sweat pants and no shoes. Her nose was red and her eye lids were barely open, bags draping from her eyes. Her hair was a brown shade, kind of like Sonny's old hair and her eyes almost the same as Sonny was holding a mug that had the picture of a cat and a dog sitting next to each other. She sneezed, then wiped her nose with her arm and said,

"Hellow?"

"Um, hi! I'm Sonny Monroe, from So Random! and this is Chad Dylan Cooper and-" The girl dropped the mug, getting broken glass everywhere.

"Oh dear..." Sonny Mumbled, looking down at the ground. The girl wasn't moving, and if she didn't ahve bags under her eyes, Sonny would say she was wide eyed.

"Umm..." Sonny stepped over some glass to get into the house, closing the door as Chad walked in and carefulling leading the girl to her kitchen, quickly finding it considring there was a sign that said kitchen on one of the doors passing by.

Sonny let the girl sit down at one of the bar stools and looked around where a broom might be. Everyone she knew kept their supplies in there kitchen, except for Uncle Ryan, who doesn't like to clean his house.

"Demi Lovatos in my kitchen." She heard the girl whisper to herself. Sonny giggled and looked over at Chad, who was looking through the fridge. Sonny groaned.

"Chad what are you doing?"

"Sterling Knights lookig through my fridge."

"Feeding my pet lizard what does it look like I'm doing?" Sonny rolled her eyes and slammed the fridge door, getting Chads scarf caught in the door."

The girl bolted up, running towards Chad, opeing the fridge door.

"Thanks for saving m-" But Chad couldn't finish, he had a teenage girl hugging his life out.

'Get her to let go.' Chad mouthed, so Sonny trying to change the subject touched the girls shoulder and asked, "What's your name?" The girl quickly turned to Sonny.

"Tanya Watermoon. I'm fifteen. I have an annoying sister named mary who thinks she really lives in Tawni Town and everything. It's kind of sad actually. I have a cat named Sox and a Dog named goergette who actually and weirdly get along. Oh! And I have a crush on-"

"I only asked for your name, sweetie." Tanya gasped.

"Demi Lovato just called me sweetie."

Sonny smirked. Yes, she knew Demi Lovato played her charactor and Sterling Knight played Chads. So she just played along 'cause she's probably never beilive she was really THE Sonny Monroe.

"Yeah, and Sonny Mon- I mean, Demi Lovato also read some of your fanfiction stories. Tanya gasped. Sonny smiled. "And I'm sorry for saying this, but besides the ones you're still working on, you need to stop." Tanya frowned.

"Am I really that bad?" Shea asked looking sadder then Sonny had ever seen anyone else.

"No, no it's well-" Sonny thought about that for a moment. They weren't really invading anymore, but her and Chad had gotten this far, and it was nice to see all the fans and everything. "-It's just the people at Walt think that it's not good for fans to write fanfiction about SWAC, and I know you're sad, but if you don't stop, they'll cancel the show." Tanya gasped and shook her head.

Chad joined the conversation. "And we were just about to start season three and everything but that might cancel if-"

"I'll stop!" Tanya yelled, but then coughed and looked back at us. Well I guess our work here was done.

"Well then we better be off." Sonny grabbed Chads hand and ran towards the door, and of coarse meeting Tanya's little sister Mary and playing a quick game of Tea Party before her parents came home.

**A.N. Guess what I have on my profile...**

**I'm not going to tell you you're just going to have to look.**

**It involves SWAC and its in my News Alert section (The very top of my profile)-**

**Ooh! And it's a link to something, so GO CHECK IT OUT (check it out, check it out...)!**

**PEACE!**

** And also, I know i forgot about sonwitachance! Well, my sister deleted the e-mail you sent me for your infomation (don't worry, I hurt her for that) so now, you have to send it to me AGAIN!**

** Stupid sister :P**


End file.
